Warm Gaze
by lorena-tazuro
Summary: Satoshi, a 18 years old boy that lonely most of the time meets a girl that teaches him to feel diffrent feelings from coldness. SatoshixOC
1. A new girl

**I don't know why I wrote it… I just knew I had too…**

**I DO NOT OWN DNAngel..**

Satoshi x OC

(I am not going exactly by the anime line.. they are 17.. )

He always was there, sitting at the end of the class. Not really listening to the teacher, why should he?

His eyes were fixed on Niwa Daisuke. "Dark" he thought to himself.

Yes, he knew alright… but never did anything, maybe because he considered Daisuke as a friend, in a way.

Then he heard it, the knock on the classroom's door and she entered.

The most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had Brown hair, honey-like eyes, big smile and a body that every boy at the school would drool over.

He could feel his heart beating fast when her eyes laid on him.

"Everyone… this is Futaki Nazuko, she transferred to our school please be nice to her" the teacher said and smiles to the girl.

"Hello.. I am Nazuko.. nice to meet you" she started then bowed "please take care of me"

A couple of girls stood up, smiling and promising they will show her around.

Nazuko smiled and went to an empty seat.

"Perfect" Satoshi thought as she sat next to him, he couldn't hide his blush when she smiles to him, her eyes staring into his in a warm gaze.

A gaze that was unfamiliar to him.

He just turned his head back to Niwa Daisuke, thinking about Dark again.

"E-excuse me… can I have your notebook please?" he heard her voice again. He looked at her and nodded, he sighed in his head, thinking he should relax as her fingers brush with his when he gave her the notebook.

She wrote fast, copying his notes into her notebook and he just looked at it. He liked her handwriting, his eyes wondered to her fingers…yes.. he liked them too.. and her gentle hand and smooth skin, his eyes reached her chest and he blushed, looking away fast.

A new feeling washed over his body, a warm wave that started deep inside him.

He knew he had to be careful… he wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one that felt that way towards Nazuko.

Yellow eyes were looking through his blue ones.

Mean less? Maybe.. if you want there will be more

Thank you..


	2. Late awakeness

Chapter 2.. sorry for the late

inside Satoshi's head

"Well well well… are you actually starting to find her interesting.. Sato..?"

Satoshi could feel the yellow eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Leave me alone Krad… I'm not in the mood" said Satoshi in a low voice.

"Someone is offensive today.." Krad chuckled.

Satoshi sighed and shook his head, as if he could just make Krad disappear with that.

The telephone's ring made him go back to the reality.

"Hello?"

"Yo..Commander.."

"Dark!" Satoshi was surprised, why would dark call him!

"What's the matter thief.. Forgot to send your card?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course not, dear commander… I called to tell you I have something for you, a white feather I believe… I found it near her house"

"Her?" Satoshi mumbled, confused. Then it struck him. Her! "Nazuko!" he said quickly.

Dark laughed, "I believe you have a love rival, my old friend, my..half.."

With that, dark hanged up and left Satoshi, curious, about what Krad did there, and when did he come out without him noticing. He started to think about his day, where was he, when, with who..

"You know.. You are such a good boy when you're asleep"

Satoshi could feel him grinning widely

"What did you do!" Satoshi asked loudly.

There was no answer.

Satoshi sighed and went to bed, he wished tomorrow wouldn't come so fast.

"Damn clock!" Satoshi cursed as he got up quickly and got dressed.

He ran up the street, still buttoning up his shirt while checking the time again.

The first time he's late and it had to be today!

He hated lab classes…

The teacher smiled at him as he got into class, panting.

"Take your seat young man" the smiling teacher said quietly and Satoshi did with a nod.

He looked at Nazuko which sat in front of him, he couldn't really understand her, she looked sad, angry and he dared to ask

"Hey…Are you ok?" he rested his hand on hers softly.

_-"what the hell am I doing! That is not like me! Her hand is soft.. why did she flinch?.. Am I scaring her?.. tch.. I knew it.."_

She smiled at him and he lost his line of thoughts…

"Good morning" she said and moved her thumb on his hand softly.

Satoshi could feel his cheeks turning red in a second.

"My friend decided to do the lab assignment with someone else.. which leaves me stuck on my own" she said with a sigh then she looked at him with a grin,

"Can I be with you!" she said it a bit loud and some of the classmates turned their faces to them.

Satoshi lowered his head, he didn't know if it was to hide his blushing cheeks or his surprising smile.

"Oops.." she said with a small giggle.

He looked at her for a while as she listened to the teacher's orders, writing notes in her notebook which can help.

She was sitting next to him now, as a pair in the lab assignment.

They worked together, talking quietly to each other, her, from shyness and him as usual.

"Say.. What is that book you keep on reading between classes?" she asked as she heard the bell.

He lifted the paper they did – "umm.. Nothing that special.." he said while handing it to the teacher.

She nodded and took her bag.

"Bye" she said with a smile and waved

"Bye…" he said while taking his book out of the bag.

"Can I be with you!"

Her face kept on floating in front of his eyes.

He sighed.

_-"I should stop thinking about her"_

well! Now a question for you guys/girls

do you want Satoshi to break? To let his emotional side come out a bit?

Hope you liked it..


	3. A new begining of careless

**Chapter 3… guess I have to be in the mood for that… after buying the manga.. how cant I enjoy!warning!!! slight Adult theme OwO;**

-_"I wonder.. what could Krad possibly do to her?...if the transforming based on love genes.. then he must feel something for her too.."_

Satoshi was sinking in deep thoughts, again, while walking through the school hall on his way to the home class.

"Hiwatari-kun.. good morning!" said Niwa Daisuke with a smile.

-"good morning" he answered and looked at him.

"Say…" Satoshi signed him to come closer "when Dark sees the same love of his other half" he tried to be careful as possible, not to make Daisuke surprised, "he changes back.. right?" Satoshi saw the quick nod of the blushing Daisuke.

He nodded back and gave him half a smile as a thank you, before entering the class.

-_"he couldn't possibly touch her.. its enough for her to smile.. to make my genes to react" _with that he felt a relief.

The class has begun, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He took his timetable out, checking for his next class as he wished for the current one to end.

_"Great… just…great.."_ he thought as he saw the black over white writing "**POOL**"

_"For gods sake.. if I tried not to think about her before.. now it will be even harder.."_ he thought as the image of Nazuko popped into his mind, wearing a towel around her. His cheeks turned red in seconds –

-"Hiwatari-san.. is everything alright?" the teacher asked

-" can I be excused?" he asked quickly and got up as the teacher nodded. Passing by Nazuko, caching the worried look on her face and her raised hand

-" excuse me…" he heard her say as he went out the room, wondering what was the rest of her sentence. He headed to the boys bathroom and took his glasses off.

He washed his face with the cold water and sighed, looking up at the mirror, letting his wet hair drip over his face.

Being a boy at the age of 18, wasn't that easy, especially when his hormones decides to kick in. he cleared his head and headed down to the yard, he sat back against a tree, his glasses still down in his pocket. He didn't think about going back to class, too boring…

_-"you want her, don't you…"_

_-"shut it Krad…"_

_-"admit it, you need he touch of this girl, her warm..sweet…gaze…while you touch her back"_

Satoshi opened his eyes lazily to find himself looking up at a tanned long legs which were disappearing under a short school dress, that was belong to no other than Futaki-san.

-"Hiwatari-kun…?" she questioned, watching him as he shifted his gaze from her legs to her chest, her cleavage was opened up to him while she bended over him.

-"S…Satoshi…" He licked his lips and gulped, blushing slightly at hearing his name from her lips in a whisper and her looked at her face right away.

"m-mm? is something wrong?.. Futaki-san" he said calmly as he could, controlling his voice.

Nazuko was a bit shocked… to see him without his glasses was sure a great sight.

The wind blew, and Nazuko yelped, holding her skirt down as she kneeled quickly to stop herself from being embarrassed.

"sorry.." she whispered and looked up to his face, just then she noticed how close they were, his warm breath on her lips made a chill go down her spine and she couldn't resist letting out a shuddered sigh.

Satoshi lift his hand to the side of her face, for the first time in his life… he decided to stop listening to his logic mind, being certain she wont reject, watching her eyes closed slowly, he leaned in and closed the small gap between them in a soft kiss.

Hell it felt good to have her pressed against him, he moved his lips slowly on hers, brushing them ever so softly like he was careful not to break her. As if on a cue she held onto his shirt and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss and he couldn't be more aware for her lust. He pushed her back softly, breaking the kiss just for a mere second before pulling her back to him, kissing her again in the way he really wanted. Invading through her lips with his tongue to meet hers, her soft moan only encouraged him on, sucking her lower lip and wet kissing her from time to time. By the time the bell rang they were both blushing and breathing hard, looking at each other. Her still kneeling above him, him still leaning again the tree and having her pressed hard against him. He slowly let her go and she smiled at him, having the slight hint of shyness on her face she was finally able to say what she wanted to.

"I -I was worried. And I---" she was interrupted by his sudden move. His soft kiss on her forehead made her feel warm.

"Thank you" he whispered and got up, helping her on the way.

He felt weird, but somehow relived… the annoying tingle in his head, which he held back so hard was now gone. He didn't know the reason; he didn't care, as long as he could have this moment. He looked down and his logic mind kicked in, realizing he was a bit too excited by this moment he blushed furiously and turned his back to face her.

"F-Futaki san… I will see you in the next class k?.. I have. Uh…" he didn't know how to explain his complicated yet very embarrassing situation, but her giggle assured him she understands. He looked back at her with a small smirk and he ran away to the boys changing room, hoping his little-big problem will cool down by the time for the next period.

**ano…. O.O was that ok?**


End file.
